Pride (Zack)
Pride is the first incarnation to be born from Zack Xargus, and the most powerful of them all. And he is one of the major characters in the storyline. Appearance Pride has the same appearance as Zack's Alpha Omega Wolfian form, but is slightly different. He has a dark wing on his left back area, with an angel wing on the other. His eyes are yellow irises (with cat-like slits), with black scleras. Has canine teeth that are sharp and his fangs are sticking out from his upper lips. And his hair is longer and slightly messy. He also wears the usual Sith'arian attire that Zack wears, and even has the "Z" symbol on the chest pocket. Personality Pride is known to be fearless and confident, and views things seriously. Pride is not arrogant nor boastful, though people mistake him to be, due to his name. He is very well aware of his own limits, and tends to hold back against enemies, but will use his full power if necessary. He is kind, compassionate and gentle, as he is towards his friends and family, even to wild animals and children. When someone harms those he cares, or those of Zack's, he becomes frightening towards his enemies, and looks at them with a scary glare. He would even become worried and concerned if someone he knows and loves gets into danger, as seen when Maya takes her final fight against Cassus Fett, despite that she's putting her life at risk for him and Pride's unborn child. Also, he shows a great degree of honesty and truth, as lies and deception will only lead to disaster and ruin, and thus never lies to anyone in particular. He even has the great ability to know when a person is lying, and can reveal the truth to those that deserve to know for themselves, no matter how helpful or painful it may be. It is due to his honest and sincere nature that he is viewed to be completely trust-worthy, and he even points out that he can see through light and darkness, reality and illusion, truth and lies. Even in battle situations, Pride remains calm and cool, and focuses mainly on succeeding for his friends and family, as losing is not an option in war. He is also extremely charismatic, as he can lead others in battle with great strength and judge of character. His favorite foods are Pizzas. His favorite drinks are Coca-Colas. His favorite desserts are Chocolates. And his favorite fruits are Apples. Pride's hobbies involve training extensively and daily, as he wants to protect the people he loves in times of danger. He even has free time to look after and care for animals and children that need tending to. History The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Resolve and Possible Future As everything was prepared for The Final War to come, Pride is seen sitting in his bed inside his room and reflects on everything that followed. Maya comes into the room and notices that he's troubled in his thoughts. Pride tells her that he's just concerned for everyone, and hopes that everything will turn out fine. Maya just puts on a smile and walks to him. She pulls out the photo from Pride's pocket and replies that everything will turn out fine. She then redirects her attention to Pride that there's no more hesitation in her, and that she'll be fighting as well. Pride puts on a reassured smile and comments that Maya is strong at heart. Maya says that Zack made her that way, and that Pride gave her a future, as she holds him to her belly. Pride just shows comfort in his face, and Maya says that there is another life in her, and Pride takes this with gasping surprise and shock, while Maya plainly smiles to him upon the revelation that she's carrying their child. Pride then backs up, holds her hands tightly, and asks her why she didn't tell him sooner that she's pregnant. Pride then lowers and turns his head and states, with a scared and worried expression, that he can't take her with him now. But Maya, completely willing to fight to protect everyone, says that she knows full well of the risk, but wants to protect him, their friends, and their unborn child. But not just that, Maya also wants to protect the future for everyone, and that they'll work together to accomplish that. Pride, as he calms down now, states that that's what everyone will do, but is scared to lose Maya in the upcoming Final War. Maya hugs him tenderly and assures him that she'll come back in one piece, and that he doesn't have to worry about it. Pride just closes his eyes and hugs with tearful happiness and hopes for a peaceful future. Pride VS Gormer As Pride tried to find Maya and help her, he suddenly stumbled into a different dimension that is somehow similiar. Pride recognizes this from the Rings of Naught, and wonders who got this. Gormer appears and says that he obtained this world from a card that WAS from the Rings, but was cast aside for dangerous reasons. A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Being the first of Zack's Incarnations, Pride is the most powerful of them all. He is clearly shown as one of the most powerful characters in the story, and even appears to be invincible for most parts. He has the following abilities: *'Vast Strength:' Pride has vast amounts of strength to virtually break through barriers and shields with no effort, and can even rip a person's limb off with relative ease. He is even capable of sending a mobile suit miles away by sheer force of strength, and can cut through buildings with his claws. *'Vast Endurance:' Pride has the endurance to be virtually invulnerable to all forms of attacks, and can even survive from being hurled from space to a planet with no sign of damage. *'Vast Durability:' Pride can last long in battle when it comes to somehow being injured, can can still fight in his damage state. *'Vast Speed:' Pride's speed in instantaneous and cannot be seen be the naked eye when relying on it. Pride is purely capable of taking on those whose speeds are unimaginable, and use them to his advantage in battle situations. *'Vast Stamina:' Pride has vast amounts of stamina to keep on fighting and never breaking a single sweat from the fight. He was even able to last for days in battle simulations, and never got tired from the long course of battle. *'Vast Reflexes:' Pride has vast reflexes to be able to avoid all incoming attacks from afar or up-close, and use them to his usage in battle. He is even able to attack by reflex when something unexpected comes into play. *'Vast Flexibility:' Pride has surprising flexibility to make his way through from all tight situations, and be able to easily slip through traps and closed situations with ease. He can even be able to use this to his advantage in battles as well. *'Vast Agility:' Pride has vast amounts of agility to jump to the skies and space of a planet, and be able to leap for many miles away with little effort involved. *'Vast Vision:' Pride has great amounts of vision to be able to see things that no mere person can see for themselves. He can see in the dark perfectly, and be able to see heat signatures as well. He is one of few to be able to see all other visionary eyesights, and know when an enemy may come by using this. *'Vast Senses:' Pride has extremely keen senses to be able to sense, smell, see, and feel a person from afar or up-close, due to his Wolfian form. He can even know when a person is either a fake or an illusion when necessary. *'Vastly Powerful Pheromone Levels:' Since he is constantly in his wolfian form, Pride has vast amounts of pheromone levels in his bodily system that allows him to attract members of the opposite sex with no problem. However, at times, he also can't seem to help attract females when it comes to being troubled or another, whether he is aware of it or not. *'Vast Power Level:' Pride has vast amounts of Power Levels to be a force to feared upon and not to take likely if provoked. His Power Level is on charts that are virtually boundless, and data gathering equipments will only break if scanning, and can be felt from within all of existance. His Power Level is colored black with white outlines. *'Dark Cerunga:' Pride can charge dark energies in his hands to unleash a dark fuelled Cerunga on his enemies to kill them or incapacitate if need be, or destroy an entire area very easily if put in widened power augmentation. He can even fire them from his mouth or legs if needed. *'Dark Grand King Cerunga:' Pride can use the power of Grand King Cerunga by fusing his blood with dark energies to cause a catastrophic path in its way, and destroy a planet if need be, and is wide enough to destory armies easily. *'Dark Bara:' Pride can generate dark static energies in his hands to fire baras with speeds that are faster than his Dark Cerunga by 20 times, and can either incapacitate or kill enemies with ease. He can fire nearly millions of baras at once when it comes to facing an entire army. *'Dark Slashing Claws:' Being one who has Wolfian powers, Pride can generate Slashing Claws in his claw tips and use them for combat by generating streams of dark energies, and kill enemies with no effort to them. *'Flight & Levitation:' Pride is capable of flight and can fly in high speeds that no one can see him even being there. He can even stand on the air like standing on floors, and without any trouble. When using his wings, his flight and levitation is greatly increases even more. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Pride is a master in the art of swordsmanship, and seems to be of no equal in swordplay. Pride was even capable of fighting against Kain and Daira at the same time as well, but is nearly a match to that of Zack himself. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combtatant:' Pride is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and can take on an army without with his his hands and feet. He can even take on Kain and Daira in hand-to-hand combat if necessary. *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' Pride is extremely skilled in guns and rifles, and can even take on skilled bounty hunters like Cassus Fett, Fredrick Mason, and Maya Vernad herself. *'Master Strategist & Tactition:' Pride has vast amounts of strategies and tactics in his arsenal, and is on levels that can rival Kain's, Daira's, and other strategists of war. He can even figure an enemy's strengths from only one single attack that they make, and know where their weaknesses are within an instant. If working together with Kain and Daira as the Fire Strategist Group, they can easily best their opponents in tactics and strategy and win in moments, with Daira as the third, Kain being the leader, and Pride being second-in-command, yet far stronger and more powerful within the team. *'Keen Intellect:' Pride has the intellect to go against who use their heads to figure out politics and speeches, and even be able to see the truth within less than a second to know if they are honest and/or lying, making him respected by most, but annoying to those that use lies for the wrong reasons, and Pride won't hesitate to reveal the truths to the people that need to know. He is practically on even levels of intellect to Kain and Daira or far more, but is bested by Viloura, who is revered by all from her time. *'Shadow Manipulation: As one of light and darkness, Pride has the power to manifest and generate shadows to his bidding, and Orochi confirms that his shadow power is far superior to his and his father's species. He has the following: **'''Shadow Burial: With only his will, Pride has summon a portion of shadows within the area to capture and imprison his victims within a shroud of darkness. As he does this, he can render them hopeless and deliver final judgment upon their capture. With only a simple command, he then causes the target within the cage of shadows to be killed by exploding within, and their spewing blood rains around the area. **'True Shadow Burial:' By utilizing the shadows from the area, along with his own being, Pride can summon a massive shadow in his shape from behind, and make it deliver a strike at his enemies within a large-scale location. At it makes contact, it causes a massive implosion of shadows to erupt from the grounds and destroy the tagerts within. **'Shadow Tsunami/Giant Shadow Burial:' By manifesting and controlling the full might of the shadows within his being, Pride summons an enormous tsunami of shadows at armies to engulf them, and leave them completely immobilized. Finally, as he makes a declaring final judgment by slamming his hand to the ground, Pride then causes massive shockwaves that compress the shadows, and ultimately crushes the targets within the shadows. They also causes large earthquakes within several thousand miles, and shadows erupt from the final attack to the skies. **'Shadow Tendrils:' Pride can manifest and control tendrils from the shadows to attack or kill his opponents by slicing them or impaling them with ease. They appear from the surrounding areas within his body, and can even be used to protect himself or his comrades. **'Shadow Terror:' Pride can use a special shadow ability that allows him to torture and kill his targets easily by being nearby, or when looking at them directly. As he does then, his eyes are then glowing with an ominous aura of shadows, and he uses his voice as a medium to instill deathly pain on his victims. It is simply the user exuding pure killing intention, and having it affect their opponent, themselves, and others around them, up to the point of paralysing them with fear. When the Shadow Terror is particularly strong, it can even give the victim visions of their own gruesome death. This can cause Shadow Terror to be confused with an illusion, despite it not being a illusion at all. **'Shadow Hand Crush:' With only his will to manipulate the power of Shadows, Pride can summon endless hordes of dark shadows to capture armies in an instant, and render helpless. Pride then places his hands in a seal gesture, and the shadows create a massive dome of darkness to prevent escape of the captured targets. As it is done in form, Pride then takes out his left hand and, with a gripping fashion, causes the dome to explode and a large column of darkness erupts to the skies with the targets killed within the attack, leaving only their deathly cries and blood raining endlessly. **'Double Shadow Blade:' Pride can use massive amounts of his willpower to summon two enormous shadow waves that he can use to seek and destroy a single target or army. At one wave makes contact with the target and sends it to the skies, the second wave goes after it in a form of circle with the other. As they make impact, the target is then obliterated, and leaves nothing behind. This technique is considered to be the most powerful shadow power Pride can use in battle. **'Shadow Imitation:' Pride can use his shadows to take on the form of an individual to easily distract or fool and enemy. Just as it is with hypnosis, the senses of smell, taste, touch, sight and hearing are on a level that no one can think its a false person. He can create a total of over numerous armies of shadows that take on physical form. **'Kageoni:' With this ability, Pride can travel through and remain in the shadows to keep himself unharmded by the enemy, and attack or kill them without them finding out when he was. **'Shadow Possession:' Pride is capable of casting a shadow towards his opponent to possess them and control their body's and thoughts without any effort to them. With this, he can infiltrate and make his puppets leak out information, or kill them in secrecy. *'Absolute Hypnosis: '''Pride has the power to hypnosis on his opponents to either distract or eliminate them. His hypnotic powers are known to Kairo as the most powerful, and far surpasses his and his father's species at unimaginable levels. He has the following: **'Absolute Illusions: Pride's power of illusions are manifested by the will of his mind, and they can take on the form of which he can imagine. The illusions are completely capable of dealing real damage to their opponents, and make them believe that it's not real. However, if a person dies by the illusion's hand, they die in reality. The illusions can only be seen by those under its power, and others are unable to witness this. **'''Absolute Reversal Senses: Pride can reverse the senses of an enemy, and make them go from up and down, left to right, front to back. This effect drastically causes the opponent to lose control of their combat situations and render them hopeless. **'Nightmare Reality:' Pride can conjure a nightmarish reality to send the targets into another dimension that doesn't exist, yet does. Within the dimension, Pride can cause the enemies to suffer pain and agony beyond their imaginations, and even seal or completely destroy them from the face of existance forever. *'Left Arm of Vengeance: '''Pride can use his left arm to form a dark and powerful power that delivers vengeance against those responsible. **'Dark Palm of Death:' As Pride places his left hand on a person or object, the target is then destroyed in a dark static fashion, and is no longer able to battle. This feat is considered to be unbreakable, and no one can survive its power, nor resurrect from it. *'Right Arm of Punishment: Pride is able to turn his right arm into a sword that is fuelled by darkness, and deliver punishment to those that deserve it. **'''Slash of Punishment: With a single slash from his arm, the target is rendered powerless and unable to fight in a massively injured state. It also as the power to completely neutralize an enemy's abilities in the process. 'Visual Powers' Pride has the numerous powers that involves his sight, and can use them to his advantage to his opponents in battle or afar. He has the following powers: *'Tsukuyomi: '''The Tsukuyomi is the first eyesight technique that Pride has in his arsenal. He prefers this as a defensive power, as he can keep enemies away fromthose he cares about. It has the power to trap a person or an entire army within a different dimension in their minds and souls, and can torture them for as much as an eternity, when it was actually only a few seconds in reality. It has the follwing abilities and combos: **'Nightmare Phantom: When Pride's eyes open, and his enemies look into them, they are then pulled into a another dimension within their minds, and are to be tortured by Pride for what seems like an eternity. Pride can make them see their nightmares and can inflict damage and injuries to them, at the same time, are then inflicted in the real world, too. Also, while it may seem like a never-ending nightmare within their minds, the reality is that it was a few seconds in the real word than the nightmare world. **'''Black Nightmare: The Black Nightmare is an even more powerful version of the Nightmare Phantom. Pride instantly traps his enemies within a dimension of instant agony and death that is countless times over, and when back to reality, they die by falling to the ground. *'Amaterasu: '''The Amaterasu, or Dark Flame, is a special ability that Pride can use without fail or any of the sort. he can use it by relying on his eyesight to do it. It is a flame ability that is of pure offensive capabilities, and has no way of being overwhelmed by another means of attacks, and is far superior to all fire-based attacks, including Kain's fire element and Daira's gold flame element. It has the following abilities: **'Flame of Misfortune: Pride can create a black flame that can defeat his opponent with an instant blaze shot. By closing his eyes, he visualizes a small black fire, and it combines with the surrounding dark flames. And as Pride opens his eyes in an instant, he enemy is then put under fire for a few seconds, and they fall to their seemingly death. **'''Dark Flame Devastation: Pride can use the power of dark flames to instantaneously wipe away enemies with unavoidable flames of devastation. Pride closes his eyes in darkness and when he opens them each time, the areas in which he sees are then incinerated instantly by the flames and can kill the target instantly with ease. **'The Black Sun:' By opening his eyes that turn into darkness, Pride can generate a massive sphere-like sun that is fuelled by the dark flames, and is devastating enough to wipe out armies very easily. It is both unavoidable and unblockable to all forms of defense and offense, and its speed to be generated works extremely instantaneous. **'Dark Flame Fist:' Pride can generate dark flames in his hands to further increase his attacks easily, and can overpower all attacks and barriers without trouble. It is powerful enough to actually burn through all impenetrable materials. *'Susano'o: '''The Susano'o is a third eyesight technique that Pride uses for absolute offense and defense, and takes on the shape of a dark warrior with each different weapon. It has the following: **'Dark Impenetrable Shield:' Pride's Susano'o can generate a dark shield that can virtually protect himself from all known attacks, and is powerful enough to last for long periods of time. **'Dark Invincible Sword:' Pride's Susano'o can generate a dark sword that cannot be block by, nor be overpowered by other attacks. It is powerful enough to pierce enemies that are known to have hard defense, and easily kill them if need be. **'Dark Unstoppable Bow and Arrow:' Pride's Susano'o can generate a dark bow and arrows to attack enemies from afar, and are too fast to avoid for most opponents. They are powerful enough to cause a massive explosion and impact when fired. *'Kamui: The Kamui is an eyesight technique that Pride can use to make his enemies collapse and be crushed in their own gravitational field in the core of their beings. It serves as a blackhole in a way, but sends the enemy to the nothingness of death, rather than teleporting their bodies or limbs somewhere else. He can use it to teleport someone's body part to a location that only he knows for certain, and the opponent will end up being dismembered or decapacitated. **'''Environmental Crush: This catastrophic ability allows Pride to immediately destroy an entire area with massive damage, and can appear to have vanished out of thin air. It is practically powerful enough to wipe out and annihilate an entire army in one blow. *'Izanagi:' Izanagi is an illusionary visual power that is cast on the user instead of others and is the most powerful amongst this type of Illusion. When activated, Pride removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within his personal space. To a degree this allows him to control his own state of existence, but it is normally only active for the briefest of moments. While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon themselves while the technique is active into mere "illusions". Whenever Pride receives a fatal injury, he automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. The technique is based on an ability Zack had to create his incarnations, referred to as "Creation of All Things". The process he used is explained to have initially involved the administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Darkness to create shape and form from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Light, he would breathe life into the prior form. Thus, a technique with the power to turn imagination into reality was born, known as the "Creation of All Things". *'Izanami:' Izanami is one of the ultimate visual powers that Pride himself possesses, which affects targets through physical sensations shared between them and the user. According to Pride, this technique and Izanagi form a pair, but unlike the latter, which is a technique capable of altering destiny, Izanami is instead one that "decides" it. To begin the technique, after selecting any arbitrary moment, the caster uses his eyesight to remember the physical sensations both of their body and that of their opponent's during that instant like a photograph (represented as: A). The user must then intentionally replicate the same sensation and in the same way, memorise that instant with his sight (represented as: A'). Izanami overlaps and connects these two identical bodily sensations (A and A'), as well as the flow of time between them, creating an infinite loop of events that entraps the opponent's consciousness. Whilst under the effects of the technique, the target stands motionlessly as the loop of events continually replays inside their mind. Each time a loop is repeated, any physical damage incurred is reset as it were before the start of the loop, although the remains of severed appendages do not disappear. Despite being able to become consciously aware of their situation and act differently, the victim is unable to significantly alter or escape from the inevitable progression of these events. However, there is one way to escape this infinite loop: the victim is able to escape the infinite loop if they can acknowledge the real results of their actions and in doing so, accept their fate. *'Dark Obedience:' The Dark Obedience is a visual power that allows Pride to command those to obey him without question or resistance. It is similiar to Kain's Perfect Obedience, but seems to be much stronger by every means. However, it also has its own limits to what it can do, and the following goes by this: **It cannot work on Zack or any of his friends and family that are close to him or who are blood related. **It cannot work on Maya, as she is Pride's reason for fighting and living. **It cannot work on the Created Siblings, much less on the other incarnations. **It cannot work on the undead, as Pride knows that the dead work only on their motor functions of the brain and not their thinking capacity of the nervous system. **Ultimately, it can be used more than once on the same person, should it be to reject the previous order that they were given by this power. Family & Relatives *Maya Vernad: Wife *Marven Xargus: Son *Evanna Xargus: Daughter *Mammon: Father-in-Law *Eva Vernad: Mother-in-Law *Emi Vernad: Sister-in-Law *Arnold Vernad: Brother-in-Law *Daira (Michael): ??? *Gabriel: ??? Relationships Zack Xargus Dark Zack Maya Vernad Pride first known Maya to be a woman of very serious business, and knows not to stir her anger. When Maya was asked by Lust if she likes Pride, she blushes, and tries to deny it, but can't seem to, and even Zack commented that she likes him when she kissed Zack on the lips for good luck. On the night after Korin's defeat by Zack and Dark Zack, Pride was about to sleep in his quarters, but notice unexpectedly that Maya was in his room waiting. He asked her on what she was doing in there, and she asks him if she can sleep next to him in his bed. At first, Pride was blushing with shyness, but allowed her to sleep in his quarters for the night. It was also at this time that Pride and Maya had sexual intercourse that caused Maya to carry his unborn child. When Maya won in he fight with Cassus Fett, he hurried to check if she was safe, and Maya says that she's fine, and thanks Pride for his concern for her. Pride then takes her to recover until the war is over, but Maya begs him to let her continue to fight in the battles that have yet to come. Pride reluctantly agreed, but told her to not try to do anything reckless again. After The Final War, Maya and Pride soon got married some time later, and they had a son and soon a daughter. Sloth (Zack) Lust (Zack) Kaden Ragnos Jesus Almighty Pride has the same relationship with Jesus as Zack did, and views him to be a man that obeys his father's orders, and would even risk innocent lives to accomplish his goals. Pride sees him as a pawn to God and the others, and Jesus comments that he is an incarnation of vanity and arrogance, and can never beat him for being one of darkness. Pride corrected Jesus that he isn't arrogant nor boastful of any kind, but is one that can't stand fear and would risk his own life to defend others from danger. Pride fought Jesus when Zack was on Kortexx and in Heaven, and even agrees that Jesus is too weak for not having enough strength of heart. When Jesus died against the Xen Brothers and Daira, Pride comments in silence that it was a pathetically sad end for a man who was used as a tool by the one who he trusted, even in death. Even after The Final War, Pride still keeps the memory of Jesus, and would help people from following the same dead ends as he did. Quotes *(Using Flame of Misfortune) "I'll use this if I have to." *(Using Dark Flame Devastation) "For you, there is no future." *(Using The Black Sun) "You've underestimated my ability." *(to Jesus) "You're still too weak. You don't have enough strength." *(to the 12th 12,000) "The only one's that can beat us, are those who share our same hearts." *(to Gormer) "Nothing can be gained through fear and cowardly play. That can only lead to conflicts and wars." *(to Maya) "Try not to be too reckless. Okay?" Etymology Pride's name is originated from the Seven Deadly Sins, and is the oldest and most powerful of them all. Trivia *﻿Pride is one of several characters to never lose a battle, as well as one of few to survive without any damage. *Pride is the only existing Twilightsider to exist so far. *Pride's abilities and personality is closely similar to Itachi Uchiha from the Naruto series.